Donde las cosas salieron mal
by HalliwellMB
Summary: "¿Te volviste loco?" preguntó Paige. "Phoebe está muerta, Piper también, ¿No correrás el riesgo?" insistió Cole, temiendo un no. "Odio que tengas razón y que sea la única opción que nos queda" dijo con el corazón roto, desesperada. Cole asintió "Entonces vamos, ¿Leo?" preguntó al hombre llorando sobre el cuerpo de su esposa. "Cuenta conmigo" aseguró con las mandíbulas apretadas.
1. Prólogo

**Situado en el primer episodio de la temporada cinco, "Una bruja sirena, parte 2" o "La cola de una bruja, parte 2" (depende si es Latinoamérica o España).**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Piper estaba atada a una reja gigante con medio cuerpo dentro del agua, pero eso le daba lo mismo: ella era la mujer más valiente en la Tierra, no había ni una pizca de miedo en su cuerpo o cabeza y ese famoso Necron debía enterarse de ello. Ella era una bruja y no cualquiera: era una Charmed, la mayor de ellas, la más poderosa y él no iba a detenerla con un poquito de agua y electricidad barata.

― Ok, ya me hartaste. ―le dijo aburrida, buscando algo de acción.

― ¿Cuál es tu última voluntad? ―le preguntó, cansado de su actitud y sin dejar de preguntarse dónde demonios estaba la sirena.

― No eres suficientemente poderoso para matarme, si no, ya lo habrías hecho. ―respondió Piper con una mueca insolente, ¿Quién se creía ese tipo?

― Al contrario, no tenía hambre hasta ahora, pero creo que ya es hora de comer.

Piper no se preocupó, no era una gallina. Necron levantó su mano, listo para hacer desaparecer a esa estúpida bruja, cuando una cola se asomó a la superficie.

― Déjala ir, es a mi a quien quieres. ―le dijo Phoebe. Ella no era la persona más valiente, pero sabía que jamás lograría perdonarse si algo llegase a pasarle a una de sus hermanas, menos a su sobrina: sabía lo doloroso que era perder un hijo, realmente lo sabía y no se lo deseaba ni a su hermana ni a su cuñado, incluso desearía que Cole no tuviera que sentir ese dolor. Su dolor.

Necron hizo aparecer la concha sobre su mano de inmediato.

― Oh, cuidado Phoebe, ¡Tiene una concha! ―se burló Piper. ¿Eso era lo mejor que tenía? Por favor.

― ¿Sabes qué es esto? ―preguntó a Phoebe, ignorando a Piper quien ya lo tenía enfermo.

― Sí, una caracola que succiona la vida eterna. Mira, te daré mi inmortalidad si dejas ir a mi hermana. ―le exigió, mirando a Piper.

El demonio movió su mano, haciendo que la reja saliera despedida por el agua y golpeara la pared de rocas. Las cadenas de Piper se soltaron, haciendo que cayera con fuerza contra el piso.

― ¡No! ―gritó Phoebe, entrando en pánico, nadando tan rápido como pudo hasta alcanzar a su hermana quien intentaba sentarse y recomponerse.

― Prometo que acabaré con ella si no me das lo que quiero. ―le dijo Necron, tomando el toro por los cuernos.

― Piper, ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Phoebe, ignorándolo completamente: necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

― Mi bebé...―murmuró, tocando su estómago ensangrentado. Ya no sentía valor, si no rabia. Su sangre hervía y había perdido todo el control sobre sus emociones― ¡Qué hiciste! ―le gritó al demonio.

Necron hizo desaparecer la concha sobre su mano y luego reaparecer en el corazón de Phoebe. No bien la concha tocó su piel, ella pudo sentir cómo el dolor y la desesperanza desaparecían de su corazón: lo único que sentía ahora era el ardor de la herida.

― Cumple tu promesa, bruja.

La ira de Piper cambió de golpe a miedo y desesperación. El hechizo se había roto y todo el valor se había transformado en dolor y pánico, tanto físico como emocional. Estaba perdiendo a su bebita y era su culpa. Estaba perdiendo a su hermana menor y también era su culpa. Había traído dolor y desgracia a la familia...¡Debía haber muerto en lugar de Prue!, ¿Por qué había tenido que irse? Si ella hubiese estado allí jamás hubiese permitido que Phoebe se rompiera hasta llegar al punto de decidir hacerse sirena y desaparecer. No habría tenido miedo ni necesitado un hechizo de valor para aniquilar a un demonio y jamás hubiese permitido que nadie dañara a su bebé. Su bebé. Había matado a su propia bebé. Era culpa de ella que Prue estuviera muerta y también era culpable de que Phoebe se le uniera.

Lucecitas blanca y azules aparecieron en el aire trayendo a Paige y Leo consigo, éste último se apresuró hasta Piper cuando sus ojos la encontraron.

― Tranquila cariño, aquí estoy. ―le dijo, agachándose a curar sus heridas pero Necron fue más rápido y lo hizo volar a través de la habitación y caer inconsciente tras un montón de rocas.

― ¡Phoebe! ―gritó Paige y, siguiendo sus instintos, se escondió tras una estatua que Necron destruyó en un segundo― ¡Concha!

El demonio abrió los ojos como platos al sentirla sobre su pecho, sorprendido.

― ¡Piper, toma la mano de Phoebe! ―le pidió sosteniendo la suya― Prepárense para una explosión de proporciones. ―agregó, lista para recitar el hechizo y terminar con el asunto para poder enfocarse al fin en el miedo de Piper y el corazón de Phoebe.

Las tres hermanas comenzaron a leer el hechizo, mientras Necron se sacudía atónito.

**_"Marea de maldad limpia la costa. Ya no traigas esta oscuridad. Con todas nuestras fuerzas peleamos contra este destino. Destruye esta maldad_**

Una gran explosión los repartió por el cuarto. Paige cayó en las rocas y se golpeó la nuca, desmayándose al instante. Phoebe cayó al agua, golpeándose la frente por la fuerza del movimiento, aturdiéndose un poco. Piper en tanto, fue arrastrada por la reja deslizándose bajo el agua.

Necron abrió los ojos, encantado ante la idea de seguir vivo. Algo había salido mal y él sabía qué: la chica no era cien por ciento bruja, por lo que el hechizo no había funcionado, ¿Cómo sabía eso? por el suave brillo de la caracola: tampoco era una sirena completa, por lo que la calidad de la vida eterna que ella podía darle no era la que él deseaba. Había una sola cosa que hacer para resolver el problema y ese era el mejor momento para atacar.

Phoebe abrió los ojos, mareada; todo lo que podía ver era una figura borrosa acercándose a ella desde la orilla.

― Buen intento, bruja. ―dijo Necron haciendo una mueca― Haremos esto de nuevo, pero para asegurarme de que no vas a traicionarme, eliminaré al principal catalizador de cualquier plan en mi contra.

El demonio levantó su mano y apuntó bajo el agua en donde Piper se ahogaba mientras luchaba por soltarse de la cadena atada a su pie. Apenas podía respirar y estaba asustada. Su madre había muerto ahogada, su estómago no dejaba de sangrar y Leo estaba desmayado. Iba a morir. Su bebé, si no estaba muerta a esas alturas, también iba a morir. Tenía que luchar, luchar y liberarse de esa cadena: era una Halliwell después de todo y una Halliwell nunca, nunca, se daba por vencida.

Los ojos de Phoebe se llenaron de terror y antes de alcanzar a saltar entre él y su hermana, un sonriente Necron torció su muñeca. El cuerpo de Piper dejó de moverse y las burbujas de su último aliento subieron a la superficie. Leo despertó gritando de dolor, sintiendo su corazón comprimirse de un dolor insoportable. Corrió hasta el agua, intentando encontrar a su esposa, pero era demasiado tarde.

― No, no, ¡No! ―gritó, saltando al mar en un intento desesperado de atrapar su cuerpo.

Paige despertó y se sentó apenas su corazón le hizo hacerlo, y en todo lo que pudo pensar, fue en Piper, al punto en que orbitó bajo el agua de manera automática sin notar aún que estaba muerta. Desató el pie de Piper por instinto y la orbitó junto a Leo y sí misma a las rocas.

Las lágrimas de Phoebe comenzaron a caer al instante, mirando la escena en silencio. El dolor era sofocante y sentía cómo su pecho estaba a punto de explotar de afuera hacia adentro. Era tan fuerte que no podía seguir ningún sentimiento porque todos trataban de hacerse con ella al mismo tiempo sin que ninguno lograra golpearla por suficiente tiempo como para reaccionar a él. Y lo sintió. Fue rápido, sublime, tan suave que casi no lo notó, pero sabía que había pasado: su último amago de humanidad había muerto junto a su hermana y sobrina; ya no era bruja, ni siquiera un mortal con el corazón roto: era una sirena y necesitaba que su corazón se congelara, o morir.

― Piper, Piper, por favor. ―rogaba Paige asiendo la mano que caía del abrazo de Leo.

― Cariño, despierta. ―le pedía Leo susurrando en su oído. Lloraba desesperado e intentaba devolverla a la vida, pero no era posible. Su corazón se había roto y sabía que lo había perdido todo. Ya nada le importaba y ni siquiera el amor que sentía por las otras dos hermanas era suficiente como para hacerlo dejar de mecer el cuerpo de su difunta esposa y hacer algo para salvar su vida o la de ellas.

No había motivo, no sin Piper.

― Ahora que eres una sirena de verdad, dame tu vida si quieres que tu otra hermanita siga viviendo. ―le pidió educadamente.

― ¡No! ―le pidió Paige con lágrimas en su rostro, volteándose a verla― ¡Phoebe!

Ella asintió, ya que todo lo que tenía era un dolor en el pecho que ya no podía controlar. Necesitaba dejar de sentir ese dolor. Necesitaba que su corazón dejara de doler tanto. Necesitaba que sus pensamientos dejaran de atacarla. Necesitaba que las voces en su cabeza dejaran de decirle que era su culpa. Necesitaba dejar de ver el rostro de Prue con los ojos cerrados por última vez, ya que se había dejado engañar por Tempus y esa era la razón por la que había muerto. Necesitaba dejar de ver los ojos de Cole poseídos por La fuente. Necesitaba dejar de sentir que se le iba la vida cuando la Vidente le había arrebatado a su hijo. Necesitaba dejar de ver a Piper muerta en el suelo y a Leo llorando su muerte y la de su hija no nacida. Necesitaba reparar parte del daño que había causado y la única forma de hacerlo era salvando a Paige: ella era bondad, un ángel, en cambio ella...ella era malvada y no merecía ni un otro segundo de vida. No si sus hermanas, las verdaderas heroínas de la familia, no podían tenerlo.

― ¡No te atrevas! ―le advirtió Paige― ¡Concha! ―gritó, tratando de orbitarla a su mano pero no funcionó: Phoebe estaba decidida y a pesar de todo seguía siendo una criatura poderosa.

Phoebe miró a Leo a los ojos y luego a los de Paige antes de sostener la concha sobre su pecho.

― ¡Phoebe! ―chilló Paige, cerrando los ojos: no podía mirarla morir, pero sabía que no podía luchar contra el Necron sola. Era el fin, y ella sería la siguiente.

― Lo...siento...―balbuceó Phoebe, cerrando los ojos entre ligeros temblores: tenía frío.

Cuando la concha tocó su piel sintió, de nuevo, que todo el dolor de su corazón se disolvía. El dolor causado por la herida le era reconfortante: se odiaba por el daño causado y merecía eso y mucho más. Podía sentir la vida dejándola y todos sus sentidos siendo drenados por la caracola. Recuerdos de todo tipo, felices y tristes. Ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía que su corazón sangraba sin parar. Pero no estaba clamada; no podía llamarle a eso paz...era algo diferente, como, ¿adormilamiento? se sentía adormilada. No sentía nada y eso le aterraba. No había ni nombres ni rostros en su cabeza. Había perdido la capacidad de amar y ser amada. No podía siquiera odiar: no había nada corriendo por sus venas y su cerebro de a poco se apagaba.

La concha dejó de brillar y volvió a la mano de Necron. Sonrió, fingiendo tristeza al ver el cuerpo de Phoebe hundiéndose lentamente en el mar, blanca como una hoja de papel, sin vida.

― Gracias, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes. ―dijo, guarándose la concha en el bolsillo― Te mataría...―agregó, dirigiéndose a Paige― pero creo que así es más divertido: ya estás muerta de todas formas...―sonrió, mirando a Piper y luego a Phoebe― Humanos, tan básicos.

Dicho eso y luego de girar sobre sus talones, desapareció entre rayos.

* * *

**Oh, oh...¿Cómo va Paige a salvar el día ahora? Entérense en el capítulo que viene, muahahaha.**

_Copié el hechizo de la página " charmed―el―poder―de―3. blogspot 2011/03/hechizos. html"_


	2. La muerte de las Charmed

**Capítulo dedicado a Keisi.**

**Capítulo uno: La muerte de las Charmed.**

Cole sintió la peor sensación del mundo estrujando su pecho, una mucho peor al rechazo de Phoebe. El dolor era tan fuerte que no podía respirar. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, pero sí que ella tenía que ver: estaba en problemas, y no lo sabía solamente porque Paige se lo había dicho hacia un rato, si no porque podía sentir su miseria como si le estuviera pasando a él. No lo pensó dos veces y, concentrado en su dolor, se transportó. En medio de su viaje, sintió como si un gancho se ensartara en su corazón y se lo rasgara de cuajo, algo en él había muerto.

Phoebe había muerto.

Paige apareció entre chispas de luz en la playa y, con ella, Leo, Piper y Phoebe. Su cuñado era uno con su hermana mayor. Leo estaba completamente perdido. No podía pensar con claridad. Todo lo que tenía en mente era que su esposa se había ido y su hijo también. Una vida de sueños, rota en segundos. No quedaba nada. No solamente había muerto Piper, sino también Phoebe: las Charmed ya no existían, el mundo estaba condenado y la balanza se había inclinado hacia el mal. La última Halliwell abrazaba a Phoebe, acariciando su cabello mientras sostenía la mano de Piper. Había perdido una familia cuando tenía diecinueve y cuando creyó que estaba sola en el mundo, sus hermanas habían aparecido en el mapa y cambiado su vida para bien. Pero ahora...Piper había muerto por Phoebe, y ésta había muerto por ella.

A pesar de su desolación, ambos sobrevivientes reaccionaron ante la aparición de un hombre cayendo sobre sus rodillas; se afirmaba el pecho y miraba para todas partes, desesperado. Cole corrió hasta Phoebe apenas la vio, cojeando.

― Phoebe, no...―dijo al tiempo en que sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Reemplazó a Paige y envolvió a su esposa entre sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Estaba muerta. Había muerto antes de poder demostrarle que podía cambiar por ella. Había muerto antes de poder explicarle lo ocurrido, antes de darse otra oportunidad.

Paige se tapó la boca y se abrazó a sí misma, mirando a los dos hombres llorando sobre los cuerpos de los amores de sus vidas. La escena era terrible, y Necron tenía razón: no había necesitado matarla, porque ya estaba muerta.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―gritó, mirando a Piper, esperando una respuesta.

Leo cambió la dirección de su mirada de los labios de Piper a la cara de Cole, la cual estaba completamente roja, su cuello enseñaba venitas hinchadas. Apenas podía respirar, su corazón estaba en el ojo de un huracán. Lo entendía a la perfección, más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

― Piper...―notó Cole, sintiendo profunda tristeza ante su muerte; nunca había creído que iba a llorar la partida de las Charmed, pero cuando Prue había muerto él lo había resentido, quizás no tanto como a Piper, ya que ésta era diez veces más dulce que la primera, pero aún así...y más allá de eso, era el dolor de Leo el que le hacía más daño, porque él se sentía igual por la pérdida de Phoebe. Era como si de repente, todas las luces se hubiesen apagado.

Leo lo miró a los ojos y, por un momento, se olvidaron de que eran un ángel y un demonio. Por un momento, eran exactamente la misma persona: ambos habían perdido a la persona más importante en sus vidas, a sus hijos no nacidos, todos sus sueños y esperanzas de una vida junto a ellas. Ambos habían perdido la única razón para seguir viviendo, para luchar; uno a la mujer que le había enseñado a amar y a ser amado, que le había enseñado la bondad que había dentro de él. El otro, había perdido a la mujer que le había enseñado a ser valiente y luchar por lo correcto, incluso cuando el mundo entero se ponía en tu contra. Les habían enseñado qué era el amor de verdad, y ahora, a qué sabía el infierno.

― Trató de salvar a Phoebe...―dijo Paige, temblando en su lugar. Se limpió la cara de lágrimas, recién comprendiendo lo ocurrido― Necron la asesinó, y eso hizo que Phoebe se volviera sirena definitivamente...

Cole miró a la mujer en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía cola y superior de escamas. Estaba helada, ahora que se daba cuenta, congelada. La acercó aún más tratando de abrigarla, a pesar de saber que aquél esfuerzo era inútil.

― Murió por mi culpa. ―agregó, cerrando los ojos con impotencia― ¡Él le pidió su vida por la mía! Y ya que...ya que Piper...ya que ella ya estaba...muerta...―logró decir, entre sollozos― se la dio.

Las mandíbulas de Cole se apretaron y su visión se tornó borrosa. Estaba cegado por la ira y el objetivo de ésta estaba justo frente a él.

― ¡TU! ―gritó Cole, saltando sobre ella intentando ahorcarla. Paige, quien lo vio venir, no se movió.

Leo reaccionó finalmente, despertando de su ensueño.

― ¡Suéltala! ―protestó, golpeándolo con todo el dolor que tenía contenido.

Ambos hombres cayeron a la arena y comenzaron a pelear como mortales. La pelea no era por Paige, tampoco por Piper o Phoebe, si no por ellos. Ambos sabían que Paige era inocente y que los verdaderos culpables eran ellos: si Leo hubiese prestado más atención a Piper se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba bajo un hechizo, la hubiese rescatado y ahora ella estaría con él, pero no; era débil y se había desmayado y ahora ella estaba muerta por su culpa. Cole no se sentía mejor, al contrario: todo lo que había estado ocurriendo con Phoebe desde un tiempo a esa parte era culpa suya. Él la había roto. El amor que él sentía por ella y que una vez la había hecho más fuerte que nunca, había terminado por destruirla debido a su debilidad; había sucumbido ante la maldad, la había traicionado y había terminado por matarla.

― Ya basta. ―les rogó Paige, viéndolos golpearse mientras las chicas seguían recostadas sobre la arena― ¡Ya basta dije!, ¡Mis hermanas están aquí! Si van a pelearse vayan a hacerlo a otra parte, no delante de Piper y Phoebe.

Apenas ambos nombres fueron mencionados, la pelea cesó. Cole le ofreció su mano a Leo y se pusieron de pie. El ángel caminó lentamente de regreso hasta su esposa.

― No. ―dijo Cole cuando vio a Paige intentar tocar a Phoebe― Tú hiciste esto.

El demonio caminó hasta su esposa mirando a Paige a los ojos; ésta simplemente se quedó ahí, a medio camino de sus hermanas. Leo no dijo nada: sabía que Cole necesitaba decir adiós. Una vez que éste se reunió con su esposa, la envolvió entre sus brazos, besó su mejilla y desapareció.

* * *

_**Respuesta(s) de** **review(s)**_:

**Keisi: **Wow, la gente va a empezar a creer que te pago para que me comentes jajaja, ¡Linda! Oh este cap original es buenísimo! Gracias por todo, te quiero amiga, éxito en todos tus exámenes.


	3. Donde las cosas salieron mal

**Capitulo dos: Donde las cosas salieron mal.**

― Se llevó a Phoebe. ―dijo Paige a Leo, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Este simplemente miró al suelo, ignorando su comentario. No era algo contra ella, para nada, si no algo suyo: estaba drenado, toda su energía se había ido. Podía sentir como sus alas estaban a punto de ser cortadas.

Paige entendió que él no estaba ahí realmente y orbitó, instintivamente, a cualquier parte. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver la tumba de Prue frente a ellos. Había estado ahí solamente una vez, cuando Piper se había convertido en furia.

― Al menos están contigo ahora...te extrañaban. ―dijo, sentándose en el suelo como una niña pequeña― Desearía haber sido tan solo un poco de lo que fuiste. Quizá la mitad, eso hubiera bastado...―sollozó.

Cole estaba en la habitación que solía compartir con Phoebe. Ella estaba recostada sobre la cama, él la había vestido y pretendía que dormía.

― Regresaré pronto, espérame. ―le dijo, desapareciendo.

Apareció en algún lugar del inframundo.

― ¿Qué...?

― Silencio. ―dijo Cole, asesinando a todos los guardianes de un libro y todas las protecciones que tenía. Luego se acercó y lo tomó. Sintió que sus manos ardían. Era doloroso, pero no se iba a rendir en la única oportunidad que le quedaba. Luchó, sintió que no podía más, y cuando pensó que ya no podía sujetar el libro otro segundo, cayó sobre su espalda con el objeto en sus manos.

Leo ya no lloraba. Solamente abrazaba a Piper en silencio. Sabía que Los Ancianos no iban a ayudarlo, y a pesar de tener bloqueadas todas las señales de arriba, podía sentir que había un desorden de proporciones, pero nada comparado al que había en su corazón. Tocó el estomago ensangrentado de su esposa, ya no había vida ahí. Apretó los labios. Había sido tan difícil ara ellos concebir; su hija había sido un milagro. Habían decidido luchar por ella y compensar el daño que la comunidad mágica había hecho a Paige, Sam y Patty, pero ahora...sueños. Una ilusión. Todo eso había desaparecido. Su pequeña jamás iba a llamarlo papi. Nunca se pondría celoso de su novio, o la llevaría al altar el día de su matrimonio. Nunca la cargaría en brazos en un día soleado por el parque, o la llevaría a la escuela, o discutiría con ella por el largo de su falda. Todo lo que había soñado, ya no existía. Piper se había ido, y con ella, su hija.

En el cementerio, Paige había perdido la paciencia y se había desmoronado. Su garganta estaba seca y sus manos empuñadas, su vista fallaba.

― ¿Nadie puede ver que estoy sola? ―gritó, hablando a las tumbas de su hermana, madre y abuela― ¿Acaso no entienden que no hay nadie cerca y que no sé qué hacer? Piper y Phoebe están muertas, están muertast y yo estoy perdida. ―gritaba, golpeando las lápidas― ¿Por qué siempre termino sola y sin saber qué hacer?, ¿Por qué es tan difícil obtener un poco de ayuda?, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu, Prudence? ―gritó, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

La respuesta la golpeó con los recuerdos de las voces de sus hermanas contándole historias de Prue y de lo fuerte que esta era. Sabía que la única opción que le quedaba era sacar a relucir la sangre Halliwell que corría por sus venas y mezclarla con la herencia Matthews: estaba decidida a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder y más para recuperar a sus hermanas, y eso incluía dar su propia vida. La respiración de Paige era agitada y su corazón latía muy rápido, pero eso no le importaba: esto era guerra, su guerra, la más importante de su vida y era momento de dejar de llorar y empezar a moverse. Cerró los ojos, sonrió pensando en el amor que sentía por su familia, y orbitó. Ambos, Cole y Paige, aparecieron en la habitación matrimonial del departamento de los Turner.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le preguntó mirando a Phoebe sobre la cama, confundida.

― No grites, descansa. ―respondió, muy serio.

Paige negó. Había perdido la cabeza, definitivamente.

― Ok, no tengo tiempo para esto. ―dijo, ignorando su demencia para orbitar hasta su hermana, pero cuando quiso orbitar a la playa, Cole la detuvo.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas? ―le preguntó en tono condescendiente.

― No voy a quedarme aquí fingiendo que están vivas cuando no lo están, porque, uno, es raro. ―dijo, dándole una mirada― y dos, no soy así. Voy a encontrarle una solución a esto. ―finalizó, orbitando de una vez.

En esta oportunidad, Cole no la detuvo. Él era más poderoso que ella y podía esperar un par de horas, además, sabía que ella no iba a lastimarla, y en ese momento, él necesitaba concentrarse en el libro que gracias a Dios, Paige no había notado.

Leo vio a Paige orbitar con Phoebe, y su nueva actitud lo despertó un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

― Necesitamos volver a casa. ―le dijo, ofreciéndole su mano.

Leo la miró y orbitaron juntos a la Mansión. Una vez ahí, recostaron a las chicas sobre el sofá del ático.

― Debe haber algo...―dijo ella, hojeando El libro.

― No nos van a ayudar. ―comentó, refiriéndose a Los ancianos.

― Pero no vamos a rendirnos. No vas a rendirte, ¿O si?

Leo negó. Sus ojos rojos se conectaron con los ojos blancos de Paige quien ya no lloraba, si no que se encontraba en una actitud guerrera.

― ¿Buscas esto? ―preguntó Cole, apareciendo de la nada con una hoja de papel en su mano.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―inquirió Paige, tratando de tomarla, pero él no la dejó.

― La solución a nuestro problema. ―contestó, dejándola mirar, pero solamente mirar.

― ¿"Nuestro"? ―repitió, arqueando una ceja.

― Tus hermanas, nuestras esposas, nuestra familia, nuestro problema. ―le recordó, acercándose un poco más. El libro de las sombras se cerró de inmediato.

― Sigues siendo malvado. ―reparó Paige, desafiante.

― Soy todo lo que tienen, en vista de que los buenos no van a ayudar. ―dijo haciendo una mueca, balanceándose en sus talones.

Paige tuvo que asentir. Leo simplemente lo miró.

― Escupe. ―le exigió la última Halliwell, levantando su mentón.

Cole sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que aceptarían lo que fuera, sin importar qué. Luego comenzó a hablar.

― Primero, necesitamos un hechizo que invoque a toda tu línea familiar para que nos ayuden con su poder, luego otra para que invocar a la mía, pero eso no nos sirve de nada si no usamos el nexo.

― ¿Te volviste loco? ―preguntó Paige― ¿Crees que voy a creerte después de todo lo que has hecho?, ¿Crees que voy a darte la fuente de todo el poder así como así?

― Tu sola no puedes contra mi. Puedo matarte en un chasquido, y adueñarme de este lugar y conquistar el mundo mágico en otro si se pega la gana. No necesito tu autorización.

Paige lo miró, apretando los dientes. Tensó su espalda de inmediato. Tenía razón y odiaba saber eso. Su posición era tan frágil como la de un diente de león. Un descuido, y un demonio de alto nivel acabaría con ella. Sabía bien que si Cole no lo había hecho, era única y exclusivamente por la memoria de Phoebe.

― Phoebe está muerta, Piper también, ¿No correrás el riesgo?" insistió Cole, temiendo un no: necesitaba toda la magia que pudiese reunir, y a pesar de que las Hechiceras ya no existían, Paige seguía siendo una bruja poderosa.

― Odio que tengas razón y que sea la única opción que nos queda. ―dijo con el corazón roto, desesperada.

Cole asintió.

― Entonces vamos, ¿Leo? ―preguntó al hombre llorando sobre el cuerpo de su esposa.

― Cuenta conmigo. ―aseguró con las mandíbulas apretadas. Ya no había lado de los buenos o lado de los malos, si no "lado que trae a Piper de regreso". No era que hubiese vendido su moral por amor, no, no era eso: era que Cole tenía razón en lo que había dicho y, perfectamente podía tomar la casa y matar a Paige, no los necesitaba, por lo que recuperar a Piper y Phoebe era la única opción viable que les quedaba para evitar la anarquía que estaba por venir. Además de salvar a su corazón, claro.

― Paige es poderosa, pero no es el porder de tres, por lo que necesitaremos tu magia blanca para potenciar la de ella y además la línea Halliwell. También la sangre de Phoebe y Piper.

― ¿Qué pasa si no funciona? ―preguntó la única mujer del grupo.

― Se nos acabaron las opciones y la guerra entre el bien y el mal comienza; está a favor del mal, y como tu vas a morir primero porque, mmm, bueno, todos te odian a ti y a tu línea, incluyendo a tu luz blanca ―dijo mirando a Leo― y no tienes razone para vivir ahora que, bueno, las chicas..., les recomiendo que resistan hasta su último aliento.

Paige y Leo se miraron, sabiendo que otra vez tenía razón: debían tener éxito o morir en el intento.

Cole les dio instrucciones y todos comenzaron a hacer su parte. Una vez que todo estuvo armado, estaban listos para sentarse al rededor del nexo. Leo estaba nervioso acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer; siempre había servido a los buenos y ahora, iba a usar el nexo para motivos casi―egoístas.

― ¿Qué? ―le preguntó Cole, mirándolo con seriedad.

Paige se sentóa la derecha de Leo y suspiró. Cole se sentó a su derecha y a la izquierda de Leo. Les entregó el hechizo con su linea familiar y todos comenzaron el ritual que les había explicado previamente. Para Paige y Leo fue extremadamente raro practicar ese tipo de magia negra, para Cole, nunca se había sentido mejor; la magia de Paige era un aditivo impagable, a pesar de poder sentir el blanco en su magia. Cuando terminaron, Paige y Leo tosieron un poco, sintiendo el peso sobre sus pechos asfixiarlos.

― Ahora, la línea Halliwell. ―les pidió Cole.

Paige respiró profundamente y pensó "Lo siento" hacia sus ancestros antes de comenzar:

_Phoebe, Piper, Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,_

_Astrid, Lena, Laura y Grace,_

_Brujas Halliwell que perduran con fuerza junto a nosotras,_

_derroten a este malvado a través del tiempo y del espacio_

Cole tomó un cuchillo y todos derramaron una gotita de sangre en una vasija que contenía una mezcla de ingredientes, incluyendo la sangre de Piper y Phoebe.

_Magia del nexo no distingas entre negro y blanco,_

_mantente neutro obrando para el bien y el mal,_

_céntrate en el poder y haz que el nuestro aumente,_

_por favor acepta nuestras ofrendas y envíanos atrás,_

_mándanos al pasado en donde la suerte de los que lloramos dejó de beneficiarlos,_

_hacia...donde sea que las cosas comenzaron a fallar necesitamos estar,_

_Por favor, envíanos al momento en que perdimos a los que amamos,_

_Por favor, envíanos al momento en que las cosas salieron mal._

Una luz blanca los envolvió y elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo mientras la casa comenzó a temblar violentamente. Marcos y floreros cayeron al piso, así como las ventanas tanto del ático como de la logia explotaron en mil pedazos. El candelabro al pie de la escalera emitió una luz azulina tan fuerte que los tres cuñados tuvieron que soltarse las manos para cubrirse los ojos ante el dolor insoportable que les causaba. En apenas dos segundos, Leo, Paige y Cole sintieron sus cuerpos pesados como el plomo y fueron arrastrados en un rápido movimiento hacia el suelo, siendo absorbidos por el nexo envueltos en el haz de luz. La casa dejó de moverse, los colores volvieron a la normalidad y el candelabro dejó de iluminar la mansión.

* * *

**Okay gente, de verdad he estado super ocupada y con problemas de salud y no te he tenido un segundo para escribir, ¡pero acá estoy! sobre "El despertar de la mariposa" estoy esperando a que Val me responda :( así que, eso, pero esta semana deberiá haber cap.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

**Dago-weasleypotte**r: Hola hermano Potterhead! un gustazo verte aquí! Espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Fersita92:** Aquí hay otro! :D lamento la tardanza


End file.
